Texts
by ChrisColferstreet
Summary: Ever since Sam left Lima he has been sending Kurt an enormous amount of text messages. One morning Sam wants Kurt to take pictures of the school to show his friend in Tennessee.  One Shot.


Kurt was horribly sad when Sam told him that he was leaving, he was truly his first real guy friend and after all of the things that went down with Sam's family situation they had grown to be fairly close. Kurt remembered Sam, Finn, Puck, Artie, Quinn, Mike, Mercedes, and himself all hanging out together during Sam's last day in Lima. It was a very bittersweet moment and he remembered the sad looks on everyone's face when Sam finally walked into the moving van and waved goodbye to all of them. It was sad, but they all had to move on.

Some more quickly than others, he remembered not speaking to Mercedes for a month for the way she broke up with Sam through text message before going out with Shane not even three minutes afterwards.

However three weeks into summer, after Blaine had left for Six Flags and Kurt was trying finish writing the script for Pip Pip Hurray around 9 am his phone vibrated rather loudly before it fell onto the ground. He picked it up and slid his finger across it to stare at the unfamiliar number. All it said was:

**hey :)**

He stared at the message for a while before quickly replying to it.

_Hello! This is Kurt Hummel. I am actually not Tabitha Beavers, her phone number is one digit away from mine I believe._

He typed back out before placing it back onto his desk. Kurt had about 11 contacts on his phone, and half of the time the calls that he received were from people trying to reach some old woman called Tabitha. His phone vibrated once more and he once again slid his finger across to stare at some unfamiliar number with a message attached to it.

**lol watt? i kno ur kurt its me sam i asked cedes for ur numbr :)**

Despite himself, Kurt couldn't help but smile at Sam's lack of capitalization, missing letters, and smiley face at the end.

_Oh! Hi, Sam! I'm so sorry that we didn't properly exchange telephone numbers. I'm glad you managed to get mine. How is Tennessee treating you? Dish the dirt!_

Kurt held the phone in his hands this time, waiting for Sam's reply. He didn't really realize just how much he'd miss the blond male until now.

**its ok i guess. i rlly miss u**

Kurt's eyes widened a bit and he felt a blush form onto his face at the message, he quickly saved Sam as a contact on his phone before typing out his next response. Sam must have meant that he missed all of Lima, not just him in particular. 70% of all text based forms of communication were misinterpreted, this just happened to fall into the larger percentage.

_Lima misses you too Sam! It's really not the same, you left a false blond quarterback shaped hole in all of our lives Sam!_

He set the phone down but before it even hit the desk it started vibrating once more.

**do u miss me?**

It was starting to fluster him. His cheeks flared up and he almost choked at the message.

_Of course I do, Sam. You were, no are a great friend and I was horribly sad when you had to leave. We all miss you Sam._

Once again Sam must have been waiting for his reply because his phone vibrated loudly not thirty seconds after the message being sent.

**thanks :)**

Kurt jumped up almost five feet into the air when he heard the door to his room being opened. His phone flew across the room and smacked against the ground a few times before finally laying flat on the floor. He glared at his father who said it was time for dinner before getting up from his seat and grabbing the phone from the floor.

_You're welcome, Samuel. =)_

**5 1/2 Months Later**

Ever since that summer's day Kurt always woke up with two text messages. The first one usually being -

**I guess u fell asleep good nit dont let the bed bugs bite lol**

and then the later one

**good morning u awake yet?**

There was a part of Kurt that knew they were pushing boundaries, speaking to each other so often but he didn't mind one bit. After all Sam was straight, even if there was a part of him that didn't think that most straight boys would be texting someone like him night and day - but that type of mentality was definitely not progressive. Sam was straight, Kurt was gay, and they were friends. That was it. Besides they were thousands of miles apart now.

So why was he so upset when he saw that he didn't have any text messages from Sam? Kurt pushed the thought out of his mind and focused on getting ready for school. About an hour later when he was applying another layer of hairspray to his perfectly coiffed and styled hair he checked his phone for perhaps the hundredth time but no text messages were sent his way. He sighed before walking downstairs to see Carole preparing breakfast. Kurt smiled happily at the woman before walking forward and giving his step mother a swift kiss on the cheek.

He gave his goodbyes to the woman before telling her to make sure that Finn and Burt weren't late for school or work. Kurt wanted to get their early and place a few more campaign posters around the school. He got into his SUV and turned the ignition. Despite his better judgement he kept checking his phone every time he possibly could, almost crashing three times.

He was close to school before he heard his phone vibrate and he slammed not he brakes. Kurt was thrown forward a bit before he snatched his phone and unlocked it to the chorus of several honking cars.

Hey, everybody I can't wait for Glee club today, I'm going to perform one of Katy Perry's singles. I hope you guys like it, it's going to be great I can assure all of you!

It was a mass text from Blaine. Kurt didn't even respond to his boyfriend before driving into the school parking lot. He got out of his car before walking around to the back and grabbing the posters for his campaign. The bundle of posters in his arms were rather heavy and as he walked into the school he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket once more. Kurt was about five seconds from throwing the posters on the ground and angrily telling Blaine that he had completely ruined Katy Perry for him and that he needed to get some longer pants, but he didn't want to start any drama so he forced himself to ignore the text message for the sake of their relationship.

About thirty minutes later he was more than pleased with how quickly he was able to get all 20 of the posters up on the walls. He smoothed out the last one before feeling his phone vibrate once again and reached into his pocket before extracting the iPhone. Unlocking it he felt his heart skip a beat as he saw four text messages from Sam.

**sorry i oversletp**

**r u mad at me? :(**

**i hope i didnt offned u kurt :P**

**2day is rlly important 2!**

Kurt's hand flew to his mouth and he gave a tiny gasp at just how adorable Sam was before straightening his stature and quickly replying to Sam.

_Sam! Please calm down, I was just putting up some posters for my campaign and I didn't have my phone. I'm not upset with you, promise. =)_

His phone vibrated a few minutes after that, he still had about 25 minutes before first period began. The next text message was a bit confusing but he got the gist of it.

**my friend watns to c my old school do u think that u can taek sum pics 4 me?**

Kurt quickly replied with a yes and Sam once again speedily texted him back

**ok first just sum lokcesr and a hallway.**

Kurt took a few steps back and held his phone up, he pressed the button not he side of his phone and with a quick snapping sound it captured the large hallway and a few lockers. He sent the picture message and waited for further instructions.

**thanks ur grate ok now the audtourum?**

The brown haired boy nodded even though he knew that Sam couldn't see him and skipped away toward the auditorium. He pushed open the door and took a snap shot from the back of the room, capturing most of the large room. He sent that as well and Sam texted back almost instantly.

**awsom! ok can u taek a pic of the astronomy room?**

He nodded at the text message before glancing at the time, he only had about ten minutes left before class started. Kurt speed walked over to the room which was always unlocked for some reason before holding his phone up and snapping a quick picture. Glancing at his phone he saw that Sam had thanked him before he even sent it.

**thanks now can u do the choir room?**

Kurt made a face before replying with yes and walking over to the choir room. Was Sam just making him take pictures for nothing? Maybe he was just being polite. Kurt shrugged before pulling his phone out and opening the door to the choir room. He quickly took a picture of the room before he gasped and his phone fell to the ground with a large clatter. He ran forward before practically throwing himself at the taller male. Kurt wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and he felt a pair of strong arms snake around his waist.

"You came back?" Kurt asked, feeling tears pricking at his eyes already.

"Yeah dude, did you miss me?" Sam asked, a fresh blush on his face as Kurt leaned back a bit and stared up into his teal eyes.

"Tremendously…" Kurt whispered lightly, biting back a large smile. Sam was flashing him a lopsided grin before the blond spoke up again.

"I missed you too." He murmured lightly, nudging his forehead against Kurt's.

Instead of commenting on how close they were or even trying to break the contact, Kurt simply spoke up once more.

"I cannot believe you kept this a secret from me, Samuel!" He said, trying to sound mad but the overwhelming joy that he was feeling made it exceedingly difficult to do such a thing.

"I'm sorry I wanted it to be a big surprise." He chuckled, his nose brushing up against Kurt's.

"Well you succeeded, Sammy." Kurt giggled out, moving forward just a bit. He felt Sam's hot breath against his lips and there was a part of him that he had kept in control throughout their entire 5 months of texting that was screaming at him to lean forward just a bit more.

Kurt saw Sam close his eyes and without thinking he did so as well. He leaned forward but before Sam's plush lips could make contact with his there was a loud shrill sound of the bell going off. The two boys jumped away from each other, both of them blushing madly.

"W-We better get going to first period!" Kurt stammered out with bright red cheeks as Sam hurriedly nodded.

"Do you want me to walk you to Calc, dude?" Sam asked, remembering exactly what class Kurt always complained about in his texts as well as it being one of the three classes that Kurt couldn't text during school.

"Sure." The brunet whispered out a bit breathlessly as he felt Sam bump their shoulders lightly before leading him out of the choir room. Kurt doubled back right before they left to pick up the phone he had dropped. He sent the picture to Sam just as promised.


End file.
